The invention involves particularly though not exclusively the specific technical sector of grinding processing for sheets of glass, in which the corners of the sheets are beveled by means of grinding.
In that field, as well as on the basis of safety standards, the glass sheets which often have substantial dimensions must have beveled corners in order to make their handling safe as well as for aesthetic matters and matters involving conserving the material integrity, because jagged edges increase the possibility of propagation of cracks and fractures.
To that end, there have been developed types of grinding machines which are specifically dedicated to carrying out that operation.
In accordance with a first known type, there are provided diamond-coated grinding wheels which travel along the peripheral edge of the sheet in order to bevel the corners thereof. A second known type instead provides for the use of intersecting abrasive or diamond-coated belts which are capable of carrying out the beveling.
The machines with grinding wheels typically have a vertical extent and comprise grinding wheel systems which are directed along the two main Cartesian axes, with a vertical and horizontal orientation, respectively.